La guerre des Sorciers
by Koropei
Summary: Quelques spoilers tome 6. Une guerre véritable où on meurt et on se bat, vision adulte du monde on ne suit que peu par Harry.Pas mal d'action,les moldus interviennent et se battent!
1. Chapter 1

Note de l'auteur: 

Cette histoire se déroule sur la septième année de Poudlard d'Harry Potter mais on ne suivra pas l'aventure à travers lui. Il y a quelques Spoilers tome six.

Cette histoire met en avant la guerre, mais aussi l'entrée en jeu des moldus dans celle-ci.

Chapitre 1: Un soir parmi tant d'autres

Edgar Blawn faisait partit des mangemorts, il n'y appartenait que pour protéger sa famille, il s'était dit qu'en rentrant parmi les hommes du Seigneur des Ténèbres sa famille ne risquait plus d'être attaqué, il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul a avoir réagit de la sorte et c'est ainsi que Lord Voldemort recruta chez les sorciers les plus faibles.

Blawn devait abattre un Auror du ministère qui vivait dans un petit village écossais, il marchait en sa direction, il s'avança vers la place où l'on ne voyait que la faible lueur des lampadaires. Le mangemort était effrayé, car pour la première fois il allait tuer un homme qui ne lui avait absolument rien fait et qui luttait contre le Seigneur.

Mais il pensa à sa famille qui était en sécurité désormais grâce à lui et c'est d'un pas déterminé qu'il s'approcha de la demeure de l'Auror. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que la marque des ténèbres flottait sur sa maison, son fils et sa fille déjà majeurs avaient rejoint "Les protecteurs de Poudlard", une association de sorciers qui avaient pour but de protéger Poudlard des attaques des mangemorts, ce qui permettait à l'ordre du phénix de s'occuper de la chasse à Voldemort, seule sa fille qui gardait Poudlard à l'heure du crime avait survécu, sa femme, son fils et sa mère qui habitait la demeure avaient quittés le monde des vivants.

Le mangemort atteignit enfin la maison de l'Auror et en ouvrit la porte avec un Alohomora informulé, la maison ne disposait pas d'enchantement de détection des intrus et le mangemort entra dans le salon qui ressemblait à un salon de Moldu hormis les gazettes du sorcier qui traînaient sur la table. Blawn vit un escalier qui semblait mener à l'étage où se trouvait les chambres, il commença son ascension en faisant le moins de bruit possible quand il entendit la porte d'entrée grincer, il se retourna brusquement la baguette pointé devant lui, et se retenis de justesse de crier quand il vit l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui.

L'homme le dépassait par sa taille, c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait déterminer avec certitude car le reste était caché par un long manteau noir qui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles de l'inconnu, et sa tête était cachée par une capuche, on aurais pu le prendre pour un mangemort s'il n'avait une arme Moldu dans chaque main, dans sa gauche s'était un pistolet, Blawn en avait entendu parler, une arme qui faisait comme l'Avada si on touchait à la tête mais qui pouvait se révéler moins efficace si l'on tirait dans le bras. Plus étrange encore l'homme avait dans sa main droite une dague qui brillait d'une très faible lueur argentée.

L'homme s'adressa à Blawn d'une voix dénuée d'émotion et très calme :

"- Je vais devoir te tuer"

Blawn lança alors un **Expelliarmus informulé pour désarmer son agresseur, la lumière rouge fondit vers l'homme qui plaça sa dague sur le parcours du sort, quand il toucha la lame de la dague la lumière rouge disparue et l'homme tira deux fois sur Blawn, les balles transpercèrent sa tête et le mangemort s'écroula dans l'escalier. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps à l'homme pour s'enfuir car l'auror allait se réveiller à cause du bruit des deux tirs, malgré le fait que le pistolet était équipé d'un silencieux, de plus la chute du corps du mangemort dans l'escalier n'avait pas été particulièrement silencieuse. **

**L'homme s'enfuit donc de la maison en courant en se disant que les sorciers était plus fort quand il s'agissait de s'enfuir car ils pouvaient transplaner, ce qui lui était impossible puisque qu'il était un moldu, certes pas n'importe quel moldu, mais un moldu ne disposant d'aucuns pouvoir magique.**

L'Auror s'était réveillé en entendant la chute du corps descendit l'escalier pour voir ce qui se passait, et manqua de s'évanouir quand il vit le cadavre de Blawn, l'Auror se dit intérieurement:

-Blawn ici? Mort? Je ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas normal, il devait vouloir me prévenir d'un malheur. L'Auror ne savait pas que son ami avait voué allégeance à l'ennemi du Ministère de la Magie.

L'Auror sortit sa baguette et l'alluma avec Lumos, il poussa un cri de surprise en voyant le sang couler lentement de ses deux blessures à la tête. Il a donc été tué à la façon moldue? Se demanda t-il. L'Auror se pencha pour prendre la baguette et vit sur le bras qui la tenait la marque des ténèbres, l'Auror recula brusquement d'un pas et regardait le cadavre avec dégoût.

Ainsi donc tu t'étais rangé du coté de Voldemort? Imbécile, voilà où cela t'a mené! Pensa amèrement l'Auror. Et c'est à se moment qu'il réalisa qu'il venait sûrement d'échapper à la mort, l'Auror Transplana au Ministère de la Magie, il se retrouva donc dans la salle qui accueillait les transplaneurs.

Cette salle était le seul endroit de tout le Ministère où l'on pouvait transplaner pour éviter les intrusions, la sécurité ayant été grandement augmentée depuis l'attaque du ministère par Voldemort dans le département des mystères.

Une sorcière d'accueil lui demanda qui il était et ce qu'il désirait faire au Ministère.

"-Je suis l'Auror Gerald Dawn et je souhaite voir dans les plus brefs délais le directeur du département des Aurors, et même, s'il est disponible, le Ministre de la Magie en personne, j'ai des informations d'une importance extrême à communiquer. Répondit t'il

-Le Ministre et le Directeur du département des Aurors sont en réunions et donc indisponibles pour écouter vos informations, veuillez donc les délivrer au département relatif aux informations pour la sécurité des sorciers.

-Oui, oui je vais aller le voir mais laisser moi passer je suis pressé!s'énerva L'Auror

-Vous devez d'abord passer devant le capteur de dissimulation et passer entre les mains d'un sorcier Anti-Imperium.

-Bon je vais faire tout cela mais maintenant laissez moi y aller je suis vraiment très pressé!répliqua Dawn sèchement.

-Bien prenez le couloir de gauche c'est par là que passent les Aurors.

Gerald Dawn passa sans encombres tous les tests pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas un mage noir puis il prit l'ascenseur pour aller au département des Aurors. Avec la guerre le département des Aurors était très agité, des sorciers apportaient des informations, d'autres se rendaient sur les traces de Voldemort, ce jour là il y avait même des membres de l'ordre du Phénix et des "Protecteurs de Poudlard", d'ailleurs une jeune femme criait après Mr Lupin, Dawn la reconnue immédiatement c'était la fille de Blawn, elle paraissait très en colère, et criait en montrant Lupin de doigt, Blawn décida de s'approcher pour entendre ce qu'elle criait, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche car il n'oubliait pas que le père de la femme était un mangemort.

"-L'ORDRE DU PHENIX A ENCORE MONTRE SON INCAPACITE A DEFENDRE LES SORCIERS FACE A VOLDEMORT! Hurlait la jeune femme à Lupin

-Calme toi Lucy contrairement à ce que tu crois l'ordre fait du mieux qu'il peut mais comme tu dois le savoir Voldemort possède un pouvoir largement supérieur au notre, surtout depuis la mort de… , Lupin laissa échapper une larme qui glissa furtivement sur sa joue, …Dumbledore.

- Alors dite moi au moins où est mon père, il travaille ici comme informateur. Demanda Lucy Blawn

-Ni le Ministère ni l'Ordre du Phénix ne le savent tu le sais bien .Répondit Lupin"

Gerald Dawn s'avança vers Lucy et lui annonça la terrible nouvelle:

"-Je sais où est ton père. L'Auror marqua une pause, il ne savait comment annoncer le malheur.

-Eh bien dit! Le pressa Lucy

-Il est chez moi….

-Ah parfait! Pourquoi n'est t-il pas avec toi?

-Car il est mort. Annonça Dawn en regardant ses chaussures.

-Non, non ce n'est pas possible, tu mens, non." Lucy était sur le point de s'effondrer, elle pleurait Lupin la pris dans ses bras et s'adressa à l'Auror:

"-C'est les mangemorts qui l'ont abattu?

-Je ne pense pas, il a été tué avec une arme moldue, de plus il avait la marque des ténèbres sur le bras.

Lucy en entendant cela se retourna brusquement vers Dawn et lui cria:

-MENTEUR, JAMAS MON PERE NE PASSERAIT DU COTE DE VOLDEMORT? C'EST TOI QUI L'AS TUE! C'EST TOI LE MANGEMORT! Elle avait criée si fort que plusieurs sorciers s'étaient retournés vers la jeune femme en fureur.

Lucy pointa sa baguette sur L'Auror et tenta de le Stupefixer mais il fut plus rapide et il la désarma puis la jeune fille se fit Stupefixée par une dizaine de sorciers qui avaient suivit la dispute, Lupin demanda à ce que l'on emmène Lucy à Ste Mangouste, le temps qu'elle se remette des terribles chocs qu'elle avait subit, puis il demanda à Dawn et deux autres Aurors de se rendre chez lui de manière à examiner le cadavre d'Edgar Blawn.

Pendant ce temps l'homme qui avait tué le Mangemort avait rapidement déguerpis de la maison et s'était caché derrière l'église pour observer si d'autres Mangemorts arrivaient mais au bout d'une heure d'attente il décida que sa mission avait été parfaitement accomplie.

Il sortit un téléphone portable de la poche de son manteau et appela:

"-Mission "Protection Auror" accomplie, Mangemort abattu et aucun autre en vu.

-Parfait une voiture noire viendra vous chercher dans une demi heure vous devrez lui dire "Le polynectar n'est pas en moi, Moldu, je suis fier de l'être".

-Les autres ont réussi?

-Pour l'instant on sait que huit Mangemorts ont été abattu aujourd'hui.

-Merci, bon il est préférable que je coupe la communication.

L'Homme raccrocha et s'assit sur un banc de la petite place du village et se mit à attendre la voiture…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: Une bataille pour un train: 

La rentrée de Poudlard se faisait dans une semaine, une trentaine d'Aurors (presque tout ceux qu'avait le ministère) et une vingtaine de Protecteurs de Poudlard avait été assignés à la protection du train, de Prêt au lard et du château lui-même. Les mangemorts risquaient de s'attaquer aux élèves avant leur arrivée au château mieux protégé malgré la mort de son ancien directeur.

Le ministère avait peur d'une attaque de Voldemort contre les enfants car cela sonnerait l'échec du Ministre qui a pour but de protéger la population.

C'était Remus Lupin qui commandait la défense du train, c'était une très lourde responsabilité, et il s'inquiétait énormément. Surtout depuis la mystérieuse affaire Blawn, il avait été révélé qu'il appartenait bien aux mangemorts mais le plus étrange c'était la façon dont il avait été tué jamais le Ministère de la Magie n'aurait ordonné un meurtre à la façon moldue, mais cela paraissait impossible que Voldemort utilise des méthodes Moldues pour tuer à moins qu'il ne veuille brouiller les pistes.

Mais ceci sortit assez rapidement de la tête du Lupin car il avait sur les bras une responsabilité bien plus grande, il pensait aussi de temps en temps à Tonks bien en sécurité, il aurait tant voulu la rejoindre mais si Voldemort réussissait à attaquer le train de Poudlard le ministère de la magie tomberait et l'école serait fermée.

Le jour du départ arriva enfin, dans la gare une dizaine d'Aurors en moldu surveillaient le passage pour aller sur le quai 9 3/4. Lupin lui avait décidé de faire le parcourt dans le train pour défendre le train où qu'il soit attaqué. Il savait qu'Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger ne viendrait pas car Harry paraissait avoir reçut des instructions de Dumbledore. D'ailleurs Lupin ne vit pas beaucoup de monde, les parents n'avaient plus confiance en Poudlard depuis la mort de son directeur. L'école n'allait avoir que la moitié de ses élèves. Les Serpentards brillaient par leur absence, les fils de Mangemorts n'allaient plus à l'école.

Et enfin le train partit dans un nuage de fumé, Lupin monta à bord et s'installa dans le même compartiment que celui où il était allé lors de la troisième année d'Harry Potter, celle où il avait retrouvé Sirius, encore un mort à venger. Remus fut rejoint par Ginny Weasley, qui lui demanda des nouvelles de son frère et d'Harry mais Lupin n'en avait pas eut non plus. Ils discutèrent donc de la situation critique dans laquelle était plongé le monde des sorciers.

Le train était on ne peut mieux protégé, des Aurors surveillaient le train du haut de leur balais volant, d'autres étaient dans le train lui-même, et tous les ponts et tunnels que le train emprunterait , endroits de prédilection pour une attaque, disposaient d'une surveillance accrue.

Mais les mangemorts n'étaient pas des débutants et ils firent une attaque parfaite, une division de mages noirs sur balais volant arriva par l'avant du train et ils Stupefixèrent les Aurors qui s'écroulèrent de leurs balais sur le sol. Très peu de mangemorts furent neutralisés durant cet assaut. Un deuxième groupe de serviteurs des ténèbres démolit les rails de manière à forcer le train à s'arrêter, le premier groupe de sorcier se posa à terre et aidèrent leurs compagnons à éliminer tous les Aurors et Protecteurs de Poudlard qui étaient dans le train. Les mangemorts surpassaient ceux-ci en nombre mais les élèves les plus âgés qui étaient dans le train commencèrent se défendre. Lupin lui avait ordonné à Ginny de se cacher et il prit en main la défense du train faisant preuve d'une autorité dont on ne l'aurait jamais crut capable. Il criait ses ordres par-dessus le tumulte de la bataille, il réussit à regrouper les sorciers indemnes dans les deux derniers wagons, les élèves qui avaient déjà leur permis de transplaner devaient effectuer un transplanage d'escorte pour évacuer tous les élèves du train pendant que les Aurors les couvraient. Au bout d'une demi heure de combat il ne restait plus que les Aurors et protecteurs du Poudlard dans le train les élèves étaient désormais en sécurité à prêt au lard.

Mais les Aurors ne voulaient pas abandonner leurs compagnons blessés ou stupéfixés, pourtant ils durent prendre la décision de fuir car les mangemorts étaient trop nombreux.

C'est alors qu'arrivèrent des jeeps dont sortirent des moldus armés de mitrailleuses mais aussi plus surprenant de dagues qui émettaient une lueur argenté. Les mangemorts jetèrent une volée de sort sur les nouveaux arrivant qui semblaient utiliser leurs dagues pour les contrer.

Puis les moldus ouvrirent le feu sur les mangemorts, certains tentèrent de transplaner mais un certain nombre s'écroulèrent sur le sol sous la pluie de balles.

Lupin était trop abasourdit pour réagir à ce qu'il voyait, non seulement ces moldus avaient l'air de connaître le monde des sorciers mais en plus ils avaient une arme pour contrer leurs sorts. Enfin ils avaient l'air de combattre Voldemort mais d'une façon assez radicale.

Quand il n'y eut plus un seul mangemort debout, Lupin sortit avec ses compagnons du train, tous avaient l'air très étonné de ce qui s'était passé. Mais les Moldus rentrèrent dans leurs Jeeps et partirent aussi vite qu'il étaient venus.

Les Aurors se divisèrent en deux groupes l'un devait ramener tous les blessés à St Mangouste tandis que l'autre devait se rendre au Ministère pour décrire cette étrange attaque mais aussi pour rassurer les parents d'élèves, la rentrée à Poudlard aurait bien lieu.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3: Réunions face à la menace: 

Au ministère de la magie tout le monde était sur le pied de guerre, l'attaque du Poudlard Express, malgré son relatif échec, prouvait que les mangemorts possédaient une organisation et un nombre d'hommes que n'avait pas le ministère. Mais le plus grave c'était l'affaire des Moldu, comment avaient-ils percés le secret des sorciers? Comment connaissaient-ils les mangemorts? Et qu'elle était cette arme qui leur permettait de contrer les sorts?

Rufus Scrimgeour le récent ministre de la magie allait assister à une importante réunion de tous les groupes qui combattaient le Seigneur des ténèbre. En effet le ministère de la magie n'avait pas un contrôle absolu sur L'ordre du Phénix et les Protecteurs de Poudlard, en fait il n'en avait aucun, ces deux groupes s'étant formés indépendamment de la volonté du Ministre. Et cela le ministre ne voulait pas le laisser passer, en temps de guerre il estimait avoir besoin d'un contrôle intégral du monde des sorciers. Durant cette réunion il allait donc officialiser les deux groupes et par la même occasion les faire passer sous sa coupe. Cela ne poserait aucuns problèmes pour les Protecteurs de Poudlard, en effet ceux-ci ne disposaient d'aucun chef charismatique capable de s'opposer au ministère. Par contre il y avait Arthur Weasley, le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix, lui s'opposerait au ministre, quasiment toute sa famille faisait partit de l'ordre et Remus Lupin le soutenait. Même si Scrimgeour arrivait à placer son frère à la tête de l'ordre il n'aurais aucun pouvoir réel. Et ceci faisait fulminer le ministre, il allait donc tenter une autre approche, il allait fusionner ses Aurors avec l'ordre, les Aurors obéissants au ministère il aurait donc un contrôle sur les agissements de l'ordre, et surtout il saurait où est passé Harry Potter! Le survivant avait disparu de la circulation depuis la mort de Dumbledore, il essayait sans doute d'entraver Voldemort mais comment un gamin de 17 ans pourrait réussir là où les Aurors les plus expérimentés du ministère échouaient ?

En dernier lieu Rufus voulait se débarrasser de Lupin, ce sale loup garou avait, on ne sait comment, obtenu le commandement des Aurors sous le nez du ministre alors qu'il appartenait aussi à l'ordre, il donnait sans doute à celui-ci (nda:à l'ordre) des informations sur ce qu'entreprenait le ministère. Scrimgeour croyait que la mort de Dumbledore anéantirait l'ordre mais il en était rien, car c'était l'ordre qui avait défendu Poudlard lors de l'attaque des mangemorts et les parents d'élève considéraient l'ordre bien mieux que les Aurors qui "Auraient dû empêcher ça".

La réunion se déroulait dans une salle assez intime où autour d'une table ronde se tenaient, Remus Lupin en tant que commandant des Aurors, Arthur Weasley en tant que représentant et chef de l'Ordre du phénix, Lucy Blawn représentante des Protecteurs et bien évidemment le ministre de la magie.

Scrimgeour prit la parole:

"- Si je vous ai tous réunis ici, c'est pour vous faire par de certaines de mes décisions envers les organisations de vous avez fondées pour la lutte contre les Mages noirs. Vous représentez tous les trois un organe différent et cela n'est pas acceptable, car cette situation divise nos forces, alors que les Mage noirs sont unis sous la bannière d'un seul homme. J'ai donc pris la décision de nommer un dirigeant au Protecteurs de Poudlard et de fusionner la brigade des Aurors avec l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Très intéressant mon cher, très intéressant, mais je me dois de refuser votre offre, l'Ordre n'a pas besoin de votre surveillance pour fonctionner. Sans compter que le ministère est infiltré, en cas de fusion l'Ordre le serait aussi. Répondit Mr Weasley poliment.

-De plus, continua Lupin sur le même ton, nos deux organismes sont différents, les Aurors se doivent de protéger avant tout la population alors que l'Ordre cherche à abattre Voldemort, une fusion serait très dommageable et nous feraient perdre du temps inutilement.

-Et il ne faut pas compter sur les Protecteurs de Poudlard pour accepter votre "dirigeant", nous dépendons de l'école et le Ministère n'a pas le droit d'y intervenir. Annonça sèchement Lucy, qui s'était à peine remise de la mort de sa famille, mais une chose la faisait tenir, la vengeance qui consistait à détruire tous les mages noirs, de ceci elle tirait même la force de s'opposer vivement au ministre.

"La discussion promet d'être longue….pensa le ministre avec un soupir."

Et elle le fut! Après trois heures de discussion mouvementée, le ministre n'obtint pas grand-chose, il avait cru pouvoir prendre rapidement le contrôle des protecteurs mais cette Lucy s'y était opposée avec une force incroyable, de la réunion il n'avait donc pu qu'obtenir que les deux organismes aient un représentant auprès du ministère. Ce représentant devait donner au ministère toutes les informations dont les organismes disposaient, mais Scrimgeour savait bien qu'on lui cacherait encore beaucoup de choses…

Arthur Weasley avait réunis tous les membres de l'Ordre du phénix dans la maison des Blacks qu' Harry Potter avait bien voulu leur laisser. Ils s'étaient réunis dans la cuisine, la femme d'Arthur avait préparé le repas aidée de Tonks et Fleur Weasley qui s'était mariée il y avait à peine un mois, ce jour avait été une grande fête où tout l'Ordre du Phénix mais aussi la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard Minerva Mcgonagall s'étaient rassemblés et surtout c'était la dernière fois que l'on avait vu Harry Potter et ses deux amis, Molly Weasley se faisait beaucoup de mouron car son fils, Ron se trouvait avec le survivant et ils n'avaient donné aucuns signes de vie.

Fleur Weasley avait rejoins l'Ordre du Phénix peu avant son mariage avec Bill Weasley, son rôle était de garder le contact entre les Aurors Français et Anglais, le ministère de la magie refusait de faire appel à l'étranger à cause de Rufus Scrimgeour et de son orgueil qui lui interdisait de demander de l'aide pour ne pas paraître faible.

Arthur Weasley salua l'assemblée qui fit silence à son apparition et il commença à parler:

"- Bonjour à tous, je tiens à vous rassurer, le ministre de la magie n'a pas réussi à nous fusionner avec les Aurors, Arthur fit un clin d'œil à Lupin, d'ailleurs il n'a même pas réussi à prendre le contrôle des protecteurs de Poudlard. L'Ordre reste donc le centre de la résistance contre Voldemort, en effet nous avons les Aurors avec nous grâce à Lupin et les Protecteurs grâce à Mcgonagall. Seul Harry Potter nous échappe entièrement, il faut qu'on le retrouve avant les hommes du ministère. Mais il ne faudrait pas entraver sa quête.   
- Vous voulez donc envoyer de membres de l'Ordre à sa recherche? Demanda Dedalus Diggle.

-C'est bien mon intention. Répondit Arthur

-Et qui s'en chargera? Demanda Kingsley Shacklebolt

-Ma famille, en retrouvant Potter on retrouvera aussi Ron, Bill, Charlie et Molly seront chargés de cette tâche. Annonça le chef de l'Ordre. Il va falloir aussi que l'on trouve des nouveaux membres, les mangemorts sont trop nombreux, Fleur où en êtes vous avec les Français?

-Oh! Les Français ne sont pas prêt, oh non!Et en plus le ministère Français ne veut pas envoyer ses hommes. Seul quelques uns de mes amis viendront plus tard.

-Toute aide est bonne à prendre, contre les mages des ténèbres. Grogna Maugrey en regardant fixement Fleur de son œil magique.

Arthur dirigea son regard vers Kingsley, et il s'adressa à lui:

-Shacklebolt, vous êtes toujours infiltré chez le premier ministre moldu?

-En effet je sais à peu prêt tout du gouvernement Anglais, que voulez vous savoir? Demanda l' Auror.

-Avez vous entendu parler des moldus qui attaquent les mangemort?

-Oui mais par vous, le ministre n'y a jamais fait mention.

-Bien essayer de vous renseigner là dessus. Ordonna Arthur Weasley. Avez-vous d'autres informations à me communiquer?

-Voldemort semble avoir recruté un sorcier assez puissant mais on ne sait pas vraiment grand-chose sur lui. Annonça Hestia Jones

-Bien renseignez vous sur son passé à Poudlard, on devrait peut être trouver des choses intéressante. Suggéra Arthur. Rien d'autres ?

Personne ne répondit, les informations sur les agissements futurs de Voldemort étaient quasiment introuvables, aucune organisation n'avait réussie à infiltrer les Mangemorts.

Lucy Blawn se tenait dans la grande salle de Poudlard, elle paraissait presque vide, c'était encore plus flagrant à la table des Serpentards, il en restait à peine un tiers. Les plus nombreux étaient les Serdaigles et Poussouffles. De nombreux Gryffondor de septième année participaient déjà à la guerre dont Harry Potter.

Lucy fit son discours devant tous les élèves et professeurs:

"- Bonjour à tous, je me présente je suis Lucy Blawn, je représente les Protecteurs de Poudlard, une organisation crée par la Directrice de l'école Mme Mcgonagall. Nous avons pour but de vous protéger des attaques des Mangemorts comme cela a été fait lors de l'assaut contre le Poudlard express. Mais nous aurons besoin de votre coopération pour nous aider, je vais donc créer une sous-organisation composée des élèves volontaires, je vous préviens je ne prendrait que des élèves des deux dernières années car cela risque d'être très dangereux. "

Les applaudissements retentirent dans toute la salle, et ce fut au tour de Mcgonagall de prendre la parole:

"-Mes chers élèves, vous me connaissez tous, je suis la nouvelle Directrice de Poudlard. Comme vous le savez Severus Rogue nous a quitté, par conséquent il m'a fallu trouver un remplaçant au poste de défense contre les forces du mal, vous le connaissez tous c'est Gilderoy Lockart.

Les élèves paraissaient affolés ce vieux fou allait revenir? Les élèves commençaient à protester quand Mcgonagall éclata d'un rire chaleureux.

-Voyons je blaguais mes ptits choux, (nda: ok Mcgonagall en blagueuse en pleine guerre c'est pas banal mais enfin j'avais envi ), le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal est Frédéric Weasley et mon remplaçant en temps que représentant de la maison Gryffondor et professeur de métamorphose est George Weasley.

Les élèves croyaient encore à une autre blague jusqu'au moment où les deux jumeaux arrivèrent dans une robe sombre le visage grave, la guerre avait même réussie à rendre les deux Weasley moins jovial et blagueurs. (nda: Un jour en bonus je vous écrirai comment se passe un cour avec l'un des jumeaux Weasley).

George prit la parole en premier:

"-Bonjour à tous les Gryffondor qui sont restés! Je suis le nouveau directeur de cette maison et je ne tolèrerai aucune forme de sérieux de ma maison.

-Cela veut dire que l'on sera pas puni? Demanda un deuxième année

-Bien sûr que si, le but est de ne pas se faire prendre, et je vous préviens je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie. George fit un clin d'œil à la table des Gryffondors

Fred prit alors la parole:

-En tant que professeur contre les forces du mal je vous apprendrai de nombreux sorts qui vous permettront de lutter face aux mages noirs. Et ne vous laissez pas tentés par eux, ils se serviront de vous mais vous n'aurez rien en échange, et ne leur obéissez même pas sous la menace, ils la mettraient à exécution de toutes façons. Maintenant je vous souhaite à tous un bon appétit!

Des applaudissements fusèrent puis les plats apparurent sur les tables de la grande salle et les élèves entamèrent leur dîner…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: Les mages noirs:

Severus rogue se trouvait en face de Lord Voldemort, à ses cotés il y avait un autre homme dont le visage était caché par une capuche noire recouverte de symboles étranges comme toute sa robe de sorcier. Voldemort s'approcha de Rogue et lui parla de sa voix sifflante:

"-Severus, mon fidèle serviteur, tu as tué Dumbledore, tu seras remercié pour cela. Mais une chose me chagrine terriblement, tu m'as trahis, et je déteste les traîtres.

-Je ne comprend pas, c'est Dumbledore que j'ai trahis, pas vous Maître. En disant cela Rogue avait prit sa baguette dans sa main.

-Voyons tu sais très bien que la mort de Dumbledore n'était qu'un coup de théâtre, tu ne travailles que pour toi Rogue, tu pourrais aussi bien m'attaquer dans le dos, crois-tu pouvoir me berner si facilement? Tu me déçois Rogue et Voldemort n'aime pas être déçu.

Rogue essaya de transplaner mais il n'eut pas la même sensation qu'il avait quand il transplanait, et quand il émergea Voldemort se trouvait toujours en face de lui, sa baguette le visant.

-Rogue, tu crois pouvoir échapper au Seigneur des ténèbres si facilement? Vois-tu l'homme que tu vois ici est mon nouveau serviteur et il possède de nombreuses capacités très intéressantes comme celle d'empêcher les transplanages. Adieu Rogue, pour te remercier de m'avoir débarrassé de Dumbledore je ne te ferais pas souffrir_. Avada kedavra! _

Rogue ne put s'échapper et la lumière verte le frappa, il s'écroula devant Voldemort qui jeta un dernier regard plein de dégoût au cadavre.

Kawen Eagiclaw jeta aussi un regard à Rogue, comment avait-il pu croire qu'il arriverait à tromper Voldemort et Dumbledore avec des pouvoirs aussi faibles? Ce Rogue avait largement surestimé ses pouvoirs, l'empêcher de transplaner n'avait été qu'une formalité. Kawen, lui connaissait les limites de son pouvoir, c'est pour cela qu'il avait rejoint Voldemort, pour essayer de comprendre comment il avait réussi à échapper à la mort. Mais Voldemort savait ce qu'était venu faire Kawen, ils étaient tous le deux de très puissants mages et chacun essayait de percer les pouvoirs de l'autre. Néanmoins Kawen avait un avantage, il n'était âgé que d'une trentaine d'année et son pouvoir n'avait pas été affaibli comme celui de Voldemort. Kawen retira la capuche de sa tête, ses longs cheveux noirs tombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules, sur sa joue droite on pouvait observer une cicatrice en forme de croissant de lune. Mais le plus étrange c'était ses yeux noirs, avec son regard perçant, il semblait lire en vous et voir des choses que l'on ne verrait jamais.

Voldemort s'adressa alors à lui:

"-Il faut que tu retrouve Harry Potter, ordonna Le seigneur des ténèbre, mais ne l'approche pas. Je le veux pour moi seul, est-ce bien compris?

-A vos ordre maître. Répondit Kawen. Et à propos des moldus que fait t'on ? Il ne faut pas les laissez nous attaquer comme cela.

-Rassure toi, je me charge de ces pitoyables combattants.

Kawen transplana et partit à la recherche d'Harry Potter.

Narcissa Malefoy vivait désormais seule avec son fils Drago, elle avait dû quitter le manoir lors d'une attaque des Aurors. Son mari Lucius était toujours emprisonné à Azkaban mais au moins il avait une relative sécurité là bas. Alors qu'ici elle était entre les mains du Seigneur des ténèbres et depuis quelques temps être mangemort s'était s'exposer très gravement à la mort, non pas à cause du Ministère mais des Moldus. A chaque action d'ampleur des mages noirs les moldus arrivaient et massacraient les mangemorts. Heureusement son fils n'avait pas encore participé à une de ces missions mais le nombre de mangemorts diminuant il serait bientôt appelé par le seigneur des ténèbres. Elle aussi risquait de l'être, et si elle mourait? Drago se retrouverait seul, orphelin. Comme elle préférait le temps où elle était reçut par le ministre de la magie, où elle était considérée comme une noble femme. Maintenant elle se terrait dans une petite maison dans le sud de l'Angleterre. Drago lui traversait une crise morale, il faisait souvent des cauchemars où il revoyait la scène précédant la mort de Dumbledore, il n'avait pas osé le tuer, il ne voulait plus être un mangemort mais il n'avait désormais plus le choix ou Voldemort s'en prendrait à sa mère. Et un jour il reçut une enveloppe noire, symbole qu'une nouvelle mission l'attendait. Mission qui consistait à aider Eagiclaw à retrouver Potter et ses amis, il devait donner à Kawen toutes les informations qu'il avait sur le survivant et il l'accompagnerait lors de sa recherche. Lorsque sa mère l'appris elle était à la fois soulagée car il ne serait pas exposé au danger immédiat et à la fois inquiète car Harry Potter était dangereux, elle Ordonna donc à son fils d'être très prudent et de ne pas sous estimer le trio des Gryffondor.

Drago devait rencontrer Kawen à Londres, dans une ruelle moldue, il était presque minuit, les lampadaires ne produisaient qu'une faible lueur et les ténèbres entouraient le jeune Serpentard. Drago tremblait un peu, il avait peur de tomber sur des sorciers de l'Ordre du Phénix ou du ministère, il était désormais considéré comme un criminel et cela le troublait profondément, pourtant sa famille avait toujours transgressées les lois mais jamais au grand jour, ils n'avaient jamais été inquiété sérieusement par la justice. Cette situation le mettait très mal à l'aise et intérieurement il se dit qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu être un mangemort, il ne se sentait pas capable de commettre touts ces horreurs qu'accomplissaient les mages noirs. Et surtout il ne voulait pas vivre dans la menace de la mort de sa famille. Mais que pouvait-il faire maintenant? S'il se rendait au Ministère il serait emprisonné de même que sa mère. Le jeune Malefoy broyait toujours de sombres pensées quand il entendit un froissement d'ailes. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentour et son regard croisa celui d'un aigle posté sur la gouttière du bâtiment d'en face, l'aigle l'observait de ses yeux noirs, perçants.

D'un coup l'aigle prit son envol majestueux et se posa sur le sol devant Malefoy qui craintivement recula d'un pas se retrouvant alors contre un mur. Drago eut à peine de temps de voir un éclair bleu que se tenait devant lui Kawen Eagiclaw à l'endroit où se trouvait l'aigle il y avait un instant.

-Vous…, Drago déglutit péniblement, vous êtes un Animagus?

-Comme tu l'as vu, répondit sèchement Kawen. Tu es bien le jeune Malefoy?

-Oui Maître Eagiclaw, répondit respectueusement Drago impressionné par l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, il portait une longue robe de sorcier noire, recouverte en partie par une cape, mais le plus étrange c'était les symboles qui la recouvrait. Ceux-ci représentaient pour la plupart des runes qui s'entremêlaient.

-Hum, je ne sais pas si tu vas m'être utile, mais pour l'instant j'ai besoin d'infos sur Potter, que peux tu me dire de lui?

Drago lui répondit en lui donnant beaucoup de détails sur ce qu'il savait d'Harry après six années dans la même école, il lui raconta ce qu'il avait accomplit, comment il avait empêché Quirell de récupérer la pierre philosophale, comment il avait trouvé la chambre des secrets et ramené Ginny Weasley, comment il avait réussi les épreuves du tournois des trois sorciers, comment il s'était opposé à Ombrage et tout ce dont il avait entendu parlé comme le combat contre Voldemort lors de son retour ou bien le combat au ministère de la magie et ainsi de suite. Même le puissant Kawen fut impressionné par les actions d'Harry Potter, sans compter que le survivant avait des alliés qui l'aideraient dans sa tâche, Voldemort avait un sérieux rival qui lui avait déjà échappé. Mais la mort de Dumbledore changeait quelque peu les choses, Potter avait perdu son plus grand protecteur...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5: Les moldus:

Dudley Dursley bronzait sur une plage, près de Sydney, en Australie. Un léger vent faisait voleter le sable, et Dudley pesta, sa glace avait été touchée et par la même occasion elle n'était plus mangeable. Mais Dudley avait la flemme de déplacer son énorme corps pour aller en acheter une autre. Sa famille avait déménagée en Australie sous l'impulsion de la mère de Dudley qui elle seule savait le danger que représentait le retour de Voldemort, et dès le départ d'Harry après ses dix sept ans, la famille Dursley avait déménagée à Sydney où l'entreprise de Vernon Dursley possédait une filiale. Toute la famille Dursley était quand même bien soulagée, Potter et sa clique ne viendraient plus les embêter désormais. Dudley allait à un lycée privé situé au milieu de Sydney, mais Dudley n'était pas très bien reçut tout le monde se moquait de son poids dans son dos car Dudley faisait toujours de la boxe et il pouvait être dangereux quand il s'y mettait. Vernon, lui, avait eut une promotion et cela lui avait permis de gâter encore plus Dudley qui devenait très capricieux. Le soleil allait faire un superbe coucher et Dudley aimait le regarder car alors le rougeoiement du ciel était magnifique et même un individu aussi peu poétique que Dudley aimait se moment. Mais vous comprenez, si je vous parle de Dudley dans cette histoire c'est pour gâcher un peu sa vie. (Qui a dit sadique? ) .

En effet le soleil finissait de disparaître sur l'Horizon, les ténèbres envahissaient peu à peu la plage, on n'étendait plus que le bruit de la mer montante, le vent s'était calmé. Dudley avait levé son gros corps et il se penchait pour ramasser sa serviette quand il reçut un coup de pied dans le derrière qui le fit s'écraser sur le sable dont en avala un peu de force. Il essaya de se relever met un coup sur sa tête le refit s'écraser sur le sable, Dudley sanglotait et pleurnichait quand il, entendit une voix dure lui parler:

"-Oh arrête de brailler comme un cochon! On ne va pas te faire du mal mais on a besoin que tu nous renseignes. Enfin peut être aura tu l'honneur d'avoir une petite morsure.

-Qui…, Dudley tremblait de peur, qui êtes vous?

-Tais-toi donc un peu! Si tu fais encore une fois du bruit je te jette à l'eau, avec le poids que tu fais tu vas couler alors n'ouvre plus ta bouche. Menaça l'homme

Dudley se leva lentement et manqua de pousser un cri d'horreur, l'homme devant lui avait beaucoup de ressemblance avec un loup, il avait de longs cheveux entremêlés, une barbe longue mal rasée, et des poils sur ses mains. Il avait un sourire carnassier.

-Ouai je suis bien un Loup garou mordu par le grand Greyback, en personne. Tu vas me conduire à tes parents sans discuter, et ne tâche pas de t'enfuir sinon tu mourras. Ordonna le loup garou.

Dudley commença à marcher vers la dune qui séparait la plage de l'endroit où était rangé le vélo de Dudley avec le terrible Loup garou sur ses talons quand il entendit trois plop autour de lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa droite et vit une femme rousse qui s'avançait vers lui se mettant entre Dudley et son agresseur, elle tenait à la main une baguette magique, Dudley profita du trouble du Loup garou pour s'enfuir mais une main se posa sur son épaule, il se retourna vivement et vit deux roux dont un qui avait les cheveux longs.

-Ne t'inquiète pas petit on va s'occuper de ton agresseur.

Et les deux hommes allèrent aider la femme à combattre le loup garou qui se fit capturer.

Les trois nouveaux venus expliquèrent à Dudley qu'ils étaient des amis de Harry et qu'ils voudraient bien savoir s'il savait où il était parti après le mariage qui avait eut lieu avant les dix sept ans d'Harry qui était donc retourné chez les Dursley entre temps. Mais Dudley n'en savait rien, il fallait voir avec ses parents. Ils se rendirent donc tous chez les Dursley qui ne les accueillirent pas mais alors pas du tout chaleureusement, Vernon leur somma de partir immédiatement et seul l'explication de Dudley et le fait que les sorciers lui avaient sauvé la vie leur permirent d'entrer et de se renseigner sur Harry. Mais la seule chose qu'ils apprirent c'est qu'Harry était allé voir la maison en ruine de ses parents car Vernon l'y avait conduit, le reste la famille Dursley s'en fichait et par conséquent les Weasley ne s'étaient déplacé en Australie que pour très peu d'informations. Mais le plus inquiétant c'était que Voldemort semblait aussi être sur sa trace.

John O'Neill était Irlandais, il habitait dans la campagne environnante de Cork. Il possédait là-bas une petite exploitation agricole dont il s'occupait avec sa femme, il avait une fille de quatorze ans qui s'appelait Jane, c'est d'ailleurs à cause d'elle que John se trouvait à Glasgow en écosse. En effet sa fille était une sorcière, Oui vous avez bien entendu une Sorcière. D'ailleurs John n'y avait pas cru lorsque sa fille avait reçut la lettre de Poudlard. Mais il avait dû se faire une raison quand il apprit que le fils d'un de ses amis avait reçut la lettre mais encore pire la femme de son ami était une sorcière et possédait des pouvoirs dont elle lui avait une démonstration plus que convaincante. Mais ce choc passé O'Neill ne se mit pas à haïr la magie comme certains parents d'élèves le faisaient. Au contraire il soutint sa fille dans ses études à Poudlard même si son aide ne pouvait pas lui être très utile. Il se tenait aussi au courant des nouvelles dans le monde sorcier et c'est ainsi qu'il apprit l'existence de Lord Voldemort, le terrible mage noir qui avait assassiné un élève de l'école, il apprit en outre l'existence du célèbre Harry Potter celui qui avait survécu à Voldemort. En tant que père O'Neill ne pouvait pas laisser le monde dans lequel évoluait sa fille sous la coupe d'un mage dont les intentions étaient mauvaises. Il contacta donc son ami et mis en relation tous les Normains mot inventé pour désigner les moldus par ceux-ci contraction de Normal et Humain. Car les Normains trouvait le terme "moldu" péjoratif. Ainsi se forma la résistance moldue, au début elle manquait de moyens et d'hommes et de plus Voldemort n'agissait pas en Irlande pour le moment. Mais un jour un homme l'avait contacté et lui avait montré une dague, qui émettait une étrange lueur argenté, l'homme lui expliqua que cette arme permettait de dévier les sorts. Cet homme lui proposa une fusion entre leurs groupes anti-Mages noirs ce qu'O'Neill accepta avec l'accord de son groupe. Il apparut très vite que le groupe de l'homme mystérieux possédait déjà des moyens spectaculaires pour la lutte. Celui expliqua que la lutte anti-mage noir par les Normains s'était formée dès la première guerre contre Voldemort mais qu'elle n'avait pu intervenir car Voldemort était tombé grâce à Harry Potter. Mais l'organisation ne s'était pas dissoute au contraire elle se préparait en cas de retour de Voldemort ou d'apparition d'un nouveau mage noir.

Ce qui s'était produit il y a trois ans, mais cette fois la résistance moldue avait réagi et les mages noirs avaient déjà subit deux défaites. Une première mission était d'assassiner tous les mages noirs en mission puis il y eut la bataille du train, apogée de leurs actions, car les moldus voulaient surtout la protection de leurs enfants.

O'Neill entra dans la maison un peu à l'écart de la ville où il avait rendez-vous, il avait été convié à cette réunion car il avait passé les tests d'aptitudes avec brio, il allait enfin pouvoir entraver l'action de Lord Voldemort. La maison paraissait très grande mais pas très accueillante, tous les volets étaient fermés, on aurait dit qu'elle était vide s'il n'y avait pas eut les quelques voitures devant l'entrée goudronnée. John entra par le grand portail blanc et s'avança dans l'allée menant à la porte massive en bois. L'Irlandais frappa sept fois comme il avait était convenu et c'est une femme l'air sombre qui lui ouvrit.

"-Vous êtes l'Irlandais? Moui ça doit être vous, enfin bon vous devez rentrer, ouep car Il vous attend, alors ne Le faites pas attendre, Il n'aime pas ça, Oh non, prenez garde, Il nous aide mais Il n'en est pas moins sévère. Monologua la femme

-Oh tais toi donc un peu Sarah, tu vois pas que tu l'empêches de passer avec tes salades. Allez vous ne rester pas planté devant cette commère, elle va finir pas vous raconter son mariage raté. Dit une deuxième femme de petite taille mais qui affirmait son autorité par sa voix.

O'Neill regarda un peu plus les deux femmes et il en conclut assez vite qu'elles étaient sœurs, elles avaient les mêmes cheveux bruns lisses coiffés en queue de cheval, les mêmes yeux bleus, le même petit nez, une seule différence de taille, la hauteur où se situe les deux femmes, la première grande et l'autre ne mesurait sans doute pas plus d'un mètre soixante. Elles le menèrent dans une salle à l'étage où O'Neill fut invité à y entrer par une voix grave et sérieuse. O'Neill entra donc dans la pièce, il vit alors l'homme qui commandait l'armée Normaine (en fait ce mot est très laid). Il avait une longue chevelure blonde, des petits yeux verts, il ne devait pas faire plus de vingt ans trois mois et six jours. D'ailleurs pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune il paraissait bien sérieux et grave, on voyait bien qu'il avait une guerre sur les bras. (Guerre qui pèse très lourd ses bras commençaient à être fatigué, en effet il allait baisser les bras, ok j'arrête de faire des blagues pourries dans mon histoire).

-Ha vous devez être l'Irlandais, bien mon cher, procédons à la cérémonie.

L'homme se leva et leva ses bars vers le plafond pendant ce temps la petite femme avait rapporté une dague comme celle qu'on lui avait montré à la seule différence qu'elle ne brillait pas.

-John O'Neill, commença alors l'homme sur un ton impérieux, moi Gaël Solv te donne cette arme qui te permettra de combattre le mal. Fais en bon usage.

La dague se mit alors à luire de l'éclat argenté, O'Neill avait enfin rejoint les forces Normaines….. (Et non je ne vous dévoile pas tout sur ces Moldus qui combattent les mangemorts).


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6: Le retour….

Mcgonagall se tenait dans son bureau une lettre à la main, une lettre annonçant l'arrivée imminente de Harry Potter à Poudlard. Il venait chercher quelque chose disait-il, mais quoi? Se demandait la directrice de Poudlard. Il arriverait le lendemain à Prêt au Lard, il n'en disait pas plus, sa lettre était très concise. Il fallait qu'elle prévienne Remus et Arthur au plus vite pour assurer une protection maximale.  
Ils se rassemblèrent tout les trois dans le bureau de la directrice, il était bien plus ordonné qu'au temps de Dumbledore, un certain nombre d'objets de l'ancien directeur avaient été rangés car Mcgonagall n'en voyait pas l'utilité.

"-Bien, commença alors la directrice, si je vous ai fait venir ici sans vous donner plus d'informations c'est qu'il va se passer quelque chose d'important demain. En effet, Harry Potter a annoncé sa venue ici même au château.

-Mon fils va venir aussi? Demanda alors vivement Mr Weasley.

-Je suis désolée Arthur mais Harry ne l'indique pas dans sa lettre, la seule information qu'il a écrite c'est qu'il vient chercher _quelque chose_. Répondit Mcgonagall sur un ton désolé.

-Je suppose que si tu nous as fait venir, c'est pour que l'on assure la défense de Poudlard tant qu'Harry y sera présent. Annonça Lupin.

-En effet mais une protection trop forte sur Poudlard attirerait l'attention des mangemorts, de plus je ne veux pas que le ministère de la magie soit au courant, donc voilà le plan que j'ai établi:L'Ordre du phénix et les protecteurs de Poudlard s'occuperont de la défense de Potter, mais les Aurors feront diversion en faisant une apparition musclée dans l'allée des embrumes. Certains mages noirs s'y cachent, il serait temps de les y déloger. De plus cela éloigne les Aurors d'Harry. N'oublions pas qu'ils reçoivent des instructions du ministre en plus de celles de Lupin.

Lupin soupira, il ne verrait donc pas Harry, mais il était vrai que le plan de Minerva était plus que judicieux. Enfin au moins il ne resterait pas inactif pour autant.

Ils partirent tous du bureau de la directrice, perdus dans leurs pensées, Arthur Weasley espérait fortement voir son fils, Lupin lui était déçut de ne pas pouvoir rencontrer Harry et Mcgonagall s'inquiétait beaucoup pour la sécurité du château. Le lendemain arriva, le soleil d'autonome se leva doucement formant une aube rouge sur les arbres de la forêt interdite. A Prêt au Lard les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix se réchauffaient devant une****Bièreaubeurre. Pendant ce temps Remus Lupin et une bonne partie des Aurors du ministère forçaient les portes de l'allée des embrumes et fouillaient les habitations pour essayer de trouver quelques objets interdits ou même des mangemorts qui se cacheraient là. Lupin lui savait que cette opération ne servait que d'une diversion pour attirer ici le regard des mages noirs. Lupin croyait qu'il n'aurait pas à se battre et que cette démonstration de force ne déclencherait pas de problèmes majeurs.

Evidemment il y eut des débordements mineurs, quelques propriétaires qui protestèrent contre la fouille de leurs appartements ou bien un marchand qui refusait de donner un objet interdit mais tout ceci fut réglé sans combats. Mais en arrivant devant une bâtisse à l'aspect miteux, où les volets n'étaient plus que des planches de bois pourries et où la façade semblait être sur le point de s'effondrer d'un moment à l'autre, quelque chose d'assez horrible se produisit, en effet un Auror frappa à la porte et il n'eut aucunes réponses. Il décida alors d'entrer dans la maison, pour la fouiller, au premier coup d'épaule la porte vola en éclat et l'Auror finit sa course au milieu d'un couloir sombre de la maison. Un seul rayon de lumière venant de la porte évitait que l'Auror se retrouve dans les ténèbres les plus complètes. Le sorcier lança donc un _Lumos _pour y voir plus clair et il observa la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, des toiles d'araignées occupaient le plafond, le papier peint sur les murs décrépissait, le sol recouvert d'une couche assez importante de poussière ne devait pas avoir reçut un coup de balais depuis bien longtemps, une odeur de moisi envahissait la pièce. L'Auror décida de continuer un peu dans le couloir et il se trouva bientôt face à une porte en bois massif. Il la poussa doucement mais cela n'empêcha pas la porte de rompre le silence pesant en grinçant abominablement. Quand la porte fut totalement ouverte l'Auror manqua de s'évanouir, l'odeur était insoutenable, la pièce renfermait une odeur de mort, l'Auror recula alors brusquement et il se sentit étrange tout a coup, il revoyait les moments les plus durs de sa vie, il croyait que plus jamais il ne sourirait et c'est là qu'il comprit. Un détraqueur, il y avait un détraqueur! Le sorcier se concentra sur son mariage et lança un patronus qui prit la forme d'un serpent. Le détraqueur battit en retraite et l'Auror en profita pour sortir de la maison, mais arrivé à la porte une _chose_ le bloquait, un inferi! Le cadavre vivant lui coupait toute retraite et derrière d'autres le bloquaient aussi. L'Auror n'eut qu'une solution, il envoya un sort de feu sur l'inferi qui lui bloquait la route et sortit de la maison en courant, suivit de prêt par les autres inferi et le détraqueur. Il trouva quelques Aurors qui surveillaient l'allée, et les prévint:

"-Attention il y a des inferi et détraqueur dans une maison là bas, il faut nous regrouper.

Les cinq Aurors firent volte face et s'apprêtèrent à combattre les créatures tandis que l'un d'entre eux avait pour tâche d'aller chercher les autres Aurors disséminés à travers l'allée des embrumes.

Les Aurors s'organisèrent rapidement, deux d'entre eux laçaient leur patronus pour maintenir éloigné les détraqueur qui les entouraient alors que les trois autres lançaient des sorts de feu pour abattre les inferi. Mais il y avait trop de détraqueurs et inferi pour que cinq sorciers puissent les repousser. Ils étaient pris au piège, les inferi se rapprochaient et allaient bientôt les attaquer. Gerald Dawn faisait partit des cinq Aurors qui se retrouvaient en très mauvaise posture, il avait lancé son immense Patronus en forme d'éléphant qui repoussait sans encombres les détraqueurs, mais cela n'empêchait pas les inferi de s'approcher inexorablement, Dawn prit alors les choses en main. C'était un Auror spécialisé dans la protection il allait créer un boulier protecteur autour des cinq Aurors mais il ne pouvait y arriver seul, il ordonna donc aux Aurors de pratiquer sur lui le sortilège de _Donnare_, sortilège qui consiste à donner sa puissance magique à un autre sorcier de manière à ce qu'il puisse effectuer un sortilège beaucoup plus puissant. Le bouclier se matérialisa autour des Aurors, les détraqueurs et inferi tentaient de le percer mais en vain. Mais le bouclier ne tiendrait pas indéfiniment.

Quelques longues minutes pour les cinq Aurors passèrent puis des cris se firent entendre, les autres Aurors commandés par Lupin arrivaient et chassaient les détraqueurs tout en brûlant les inferi. Dawn rompit alors le bouclier et les cinq Aurors se jetèrent dans la bataille, mais il n'y avait déjà plus rien à faire, les détraqueurs s'étaient enfuis et les inferi étaient retournés à l'état immobile de cadavre.

"-Vous en avez mis du temps à arriver, s'écria Dawn lorsque la bataille s'acheva.

-Des mages noirs nous ont retardés, on les a immobilisés, Azkaban va bien se remplir de cette vermine! Lança un Auror.

Lupin lui savait que sa mission avait réussie, les mages noirs s'étaient occupés d'allée des embrumes et Harry ne subirait pas d'attaque…

Tonks buvait une bièraubeurre entourée des membres de l'Ordre du phénix, elle pensait à Lupin et espérait qu'il ne lui arriverait rien là bas. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble ils ne se voyaient pas souvent, Lupin en temps que chef des Aurors avait beaucoup de travail. Arthur lui semblait stressé, il allait peut être revoir son fils, et au moins avoir de ses nouvelles par Harry. Sur le toit du café un aigle scrutait le village, il semblait lui aussi attendre Harry…

A dix heures dans la cabane hurlante, endroit parfait pour s'y transplaner en toute tranquillité, Harry apparu, il était seul dans la cabane froide et sombre, cette cabane lui rappela Sirius c'était ici même que son parrain lui avait expliqué qu'il était toujours innocent. Harry chassa rapidement son parrain de ses pensées, il n'avait plus le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort, il avait à faire. Harry sortit rapidement de la cabane et observa le village qui se trouvait en contrebas, il n'y avait presque personne dehors, les mangemorts faisaient peur, à moins que ce ne soit la faute du froid. Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers la forêt interdite au loin, la forêt avait revêtu une magnifique robe d'automne, elle abhorrait les couleurs jaune et rouge des feuilles d'octobre. Les couleurs de Gryffondor pensa Harry. Il reposa son regard vers le village et vit une forme gigantesque, un géant! Harry prit sa baguette et la pointa devant lui, le géant ne semblait pas attaquer le village, il semblait d'ailleurs le surveiller. Mais quel géant n'aurait pas rejoint Voldemort? Harry comprit alors, Graup, c'était Graup le demi frère de Hagrid !

Harry se dirigea d'un pas plus assuré vers le village de sorciers.

C'est l'aigle qui repéra Harry le premier grâce à ses yeux perçants. Graup le vit peu après et prévint les sorciers avec sa grosse voix rauque. Arthur se précipita pour aller à la rencontre d'Harry mais s'arrêta brusquement dans sa course lorsqu'il vit qu'Harry était seul. Il ne verrait pas son fils, mais il allait quand même demander des nouvelles.

"-Harry, tu es enfin là! S'il te plait donne moi des nouvelles de mon fils!

-Rassurez vous, il va très bien. Répondit harry. Je dois voir Mcgonagall au plus vite.

-Bien Harry mais promet moi de revenir me voir pour me dire ce que fait mon fils. Demanda Arthur Weasley

-Désolé, Harry eut un sourire triste, mais je ne peux pas vous dire ce que l'on fait, je peux juste vous dire que votre fils n'est pas en danger.

-Bien, Arthur soupira, je vais te conduire à Mcgonagall.

Harry suivit Mr Weasley et les deux sorciers furent vite rejoins par les autres membres de l'Ordre mais aussi par des amis de Harry tel que Hagrid, Harry fut harcelé de questions, auxquels il répondait évasivement. Il ne pouvait pas dévoiler la quête des horcruxes.

Harry arriva quelques temps après devant le château de Poudlard, il n'avait jamais quitté aussi longtemps l'école depuis son entrée dans le monde de la magie, cela lui paraissait étrange de rentrer à Poudlard en n'étant plus élève. Harry se dirigea vers le bureau de Mcgonagall, il n'autorisa que Mr Weasley à être présent lors de sa conversation avec la directrice, il ne tenait pas à ce qu'il allait dire tombe entre les mains de Voldemort. Mais il avait une bien mauvaise nouvelle pour Arthur.

"-Comme je l'ai dis dans ma lettre je suis venu chercher certaines choses dont j'ai besoin pour mener la lutte contre Voldemort.

-Et quelles sont ces choses Harry? S'enquit Mcgonagall

-L'épée de Godric Gryffondor, le phénix Fumsek et ….Ginny Weasley.

-Ginny? S'exclama Arthur, tu veux me prendre Ginny après Ron! Elle est bien trop jeune pour partir comme ça à la chasse au mage noir!

-Rassurez vous elle ne sera jamais mise en danger. Mais elle est nécessaire à la lutte contre Voldemort, rappelez vous en deuxième année, quand j'ai combattu le souvenir de Jedusor, il y avait Ginny, Fumsek et l'épée de Gryffondor, ils sont tous nécessaire à la chute de Voldemort.

Harry avait mentit évidemment, en fait Ginny, Fumsek et l'épée seraient utile à la destruction de Voldemort mais indirectement, car le carnet de Jedusor était un horcruxe et c'était pour détruire les horcruxes qu'Harry avait besoin de Ginny, Fumsek et l'épée. (Je ne vous dis pas encore comment il va les utiliser mais je vous rassure, ce sera fait).

Arthur Weasley se résigna, Harry lui avait promis que ses enfants seraient en sécurité, mais qui était en sécurité aujourd'hui? Et il faudrait annoncer cela à Molly déjà morte d'inquiétude pour les trois Gryffondors. Elle risquait de faire une crise de nerf.

Les membres de l'Ordre raccompagnèrent Harry qui avait enroulé son bras autour des épaules de Ginny dans un geste protecteur, Fumsek volait au dessus du groupe. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cabane hurlante. L'aigle enrageait, le phénix l'empêchait de les suivre et de savoir où allait Harry.

A midi, Harry Potter repartit on ne sait où…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7: Rencontres:

Kawen Eagiclaw exultait, il avait enfin trouvé la planque de Potter! Le jeune Malefoy l'avait d'ailleurs étonné, il avait réussi à trouver les informations sur les Dursley, cette famille Moldu qui accueillait Harry. Après suivre la trace de Harry n'avait été qu'un simple jeu d'enfant. Le survivant s'était d'abord rendu à Godric Hollow, puis il avait continué sa route vers l'ancienne bâtisse des Jedusor. Il semblait y avoir trouvé quelque chose, enfin Harry était passé à Poudlard puis il avait transplané vers sa planque, et Kawen connaissait un sortilège pour savoir où transplanait quelqu'un, de même qu'il pouvait empêcher le transplanage.

Potter avait emménagé avec Ron, Ginny, Hermione dans un appartement qui se trouvait dans une ruelle du vieux Londres. Kawen avait fini sa mission, il avait retrouvé Potter. Mais avant de divulguer l'information à Voldemort, Kawen voulait rencontrer Harry. En effet Harry avait quand même réussi à survivre à Voldemort et Kawen voulait rencontrer un sorcier assez puissant pour faire face au seigneur des ténèbres. Voldemort lui avait ordonné de ne pas approcher Harry, mais Kawen n'était pas un mangemort, il n'obéissait au seigneur des ténèbre seulement si leurs intérêts convergeaient. Et là il n'y avait plus de convergence…

Après quelques réflexions Kawen décida d'emmener le jeune Malefoy pour sa rencontre avec Potter. Après tout il s'était révélé presque utile. Et de plus Harry en voyant son ennemi perdrait son sang froid et peut être qu'il révélerait certaines choses…

Kawen et Drago observèrent donc la ruelle où résidait Potter en guettant le moment où il sortirait. Mais Harry ne semblait pas sortir très souvent, d'ailleurs les autres habitants de l'appartement ne semblaient pas non plus vouloir pointer leur nez dehors. Ils devaient sûrement transplaner en partant de l'appart.

Kawen décida de mettre son pouvoir en action, il allait se poster sur le toit de l'appartement de Potter sous sa forme d'aigle et il empêcherait les transplanages à partir de là. Ceci fait, il ordonna à Malefoy de surveiller attentivement le bâtiment où Potter se trouvait.

Au bout de quelques jours d'attente ce n'est pas Harry qui sortit de l'appart mais une chouette Blanche. L'aigle s'envola alors et attaqua la chouette avec ses serres, la chouette tenta quelques coups de becs mais l'aigle l'emporta facilement et il prit la chouette inanimée entre ses serres et la posa sur le sol. L'aigle redevint alors Kawen qui prit la lettre attachée à la patte de la chouette.

Le seize octobre

Harry Potter

Monsieur le directeur je vous salue.

Je vais passer dans votre établissement dans trois jours, je ne peux vous en dire plus de peur que cette lettre tombe entre de mauvaises mains, de même n'envoyez pas de réponse car alors mes ennemis pourraient savoir où je vais me rendre, pour la sécurité de votre établissement et la mienne.

Veuillez accepter mes plus sincères salutations.

Harry Potter.

Kawen froissa la lettre et la jeta dans la première poubelle venue, seul la chouette devait savoir où donner la lettre, mais elle était inconsciente. Mais d'un autre coté Harry allait se déplacer dans trois jour, il fallait l'intercepter durant son voyage.

Kawen et Drago intensifièrent leur surveillance et le troisième jour Kawen se prépara à la rencontre. Il sentit une tentative de transplanage de trois personnes dont un transplanage d'escorte. Ils allaient donc y aller à quatre. Parfait!

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny sortirent peu après de la bâtisse où se trouvait l'appartement, ils virent Drago Malefoy et braquèrent leurs baguettes sur lui. Kawen décolla alors et plongea entre les belligérants, il prit forme humaine et pointa son doigt vers les quatre Gryffondors. Les baguettes de Drago, Hermione, Ginny et Ron explosèrent, seul Harry Potter avait été assez rapide pour contrer le sort informulé de Kawen.

"-Qui êtes vous demanda sèchement Harry tandis que les autres étaient encore trop éberlués pour prononcer la moindre parole.

-Kawen Eagiclaw pour vous servir. Répondit t-il en souriant.

Hermione sembla émerger de la stupeur dans laquelle elle semblait avoir plongé au moment de la destruction de sa baguette:

-Vous….vous lancez des sorts sans baguettes? S'enquit t-elle encore sous le choc.

-Comme tu as pu le remarquer jeune fille, c'est très pratique et de surcroît très rare cela est très surprenant pour les autres sorciers. Evidemment cela demande beaucoup de travail mais le résultat est à la hauteur du travail…

-Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez? Demanda Harry coupant l'explication de Kawen

-Juste discuter avec l'un des rares à oser tenir tête avec le seigneur des ténèbres.

-Pourquoi avez-vous détruit ma baguette? gémit Malefoy.

-Pour éviter tout accident, je ne veux pas que cette sympathique ruelle se transforme en champ de bataille.

-Vous n'êtes pas un mangemort alors? Demanda Hermione

Kawen montra ses deux avant bras, aucune marque visible.

-Bien sûr que non, Voldemort et moi avons juste les mêmes buts.

Ron et Ginny semblèrent eux aussi reprendre leurs esprits.

-Et de quoi vous voulez me parler? S'enquit Harry

Kawen regarda un à un les quatre Gryffondors, comment quatre gamins croyaient pouvoir rivaliser avec Voldemort? Ils allaient se faire tuer.

-Je crois que j'ai vu ce que je voulais voir, et entendu ce que je voulais entendre, répondit Kawen avec une voix mystérieuse.

Harry ne comprenait pas les motivations et les buts de cet homme, il semblait être totalement déconnecté du monde, tous les sorciers étaient à cran depuis l'annonce du retour de Voldemort mais lui souriait et discutait avec ses ennemis sans s'inquiéter. Il était évident que cela devait être un sorcier très puissant pour ne pas craindre Voldemort à moins qu'il ne soit totalement inconscient.

Kawen se prépara à partir quand il ressentit un nombre important des transplanages non loin d'ici. Il prit sa forme d'aigle et s'envola au dessus des maisons pour voir les nouveaux arrivants, Lord Voldemort en personne accompagné d'une douzaine de mangemorts encagoulés!

Le seigneur des ténèbres se retrouva alors devant Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron et Drago, seul Harry avait une baguette magique, les quatre autres se retrouvaient désarmés face aux mages noirs. Kawen décida d'agir vite, il se posa sur le sol à mi chemin entre les jeunes et les mangemorts. De même qu'il l'avait fait auparavant il pointa son doigt vers les hommes du seigneur des ténèbres mais ceux-ci se protégèrent et leurs baguettes ne furent pas détruites.

"-V….vo……vou….vous, êtes là maître? Hoqueta Drago paralysé par la terreur.

-Tu m'as désobéi Malefoy, assurément ta famille n'est composée que de traites et d'incapables. Lança Le seigneur des ténèbre d'un ton méprisant.

-Ce….ce n'est pas ma faute maître, c'est Kawen qui m'y a obligé, ce n'est pas ma faute. Implora Malefoy

-Et lâche de surcroît, on ne dirait pas que les Malefoy ont le sang pur. Voldemort se tourna vers Kawen. Tu croyais pouvoir ME tromper petit imbécile?

-Certes mon ami, ironisa Kawen, _Avada kedavra_!

La lumière verte se dirigea vers Voldemort qui restant très calme prit par le col un mangemort qui se trouvait sur son coté et le plaça sur le chemin du sort. Le mangemort prit de plein fouet l'Avada et s'écroula au pied de son maître. Les mangemorts s'éloignèrent doucement de Voldemort. Drago voyant ce qui pouvait arriver à un mangemort essaya de s'enfuir mais un mangemort le stupefixa.

"-Nous réglerons plus tard son compte, annonça Voldemort de sa voix froide.

Durant ce temps Harry Potter et Kawen avaient placés derrière eux les trois Gryffondors désarmés. Voldemort et ses mangemorts s'approchèrent, Kawen lança alors quelques stupefix pour en neutraliser certains, Harry lui essayer tant bien que mal d'éviter les sorts que lui adressait le seigneur des ténèbres.

Voldemort rageait intérieurement, Kawen avait rejoint le groupe de l'élu, battre Harry Potter ne paraissait pas très difficile mais si un sorcier aussi puissant que Kawen s'alliait à Potter cela compliquerait grandement les choses.

Seul Harry Potter et Kawen pouvait se défendre, Voldemort avait choisi Harry comme adversaire tandis que les mangemorts restants attaquaient sans ménagement Kawen qui se défendait très bien mais n'avait que très peu d'occasion de contre attaquer. Harry reculait sous la pluie de sort de Voldemort, il se trouva rapidement aculé contre une façade de maison, il ne pouvait plus reculer, le seigneur des ténèbres lança alors un sort de projection qui catapulta Harry sur le mur de la bâtisse. Le survivant s'écroula sur le sol à demi conscient. Voldemort profita immédiatement de la mise hors de combat de son adversaire et lança un Avada Kedavra. La lumière verte sortie de la baguette du mage noir et fila en direction de Potter qui était à peine conscient que sa fin approchait dangereusement, Kawen ayant vu la scène créa un bouclier magique destiné à protéger le jeune homme mais lorsque la lumière verte toucha la protection, elle explosa. Décidément Voldemort n'était pas facile à contrer pensa Kawen, la lumière verte continua son mortel chemin vers l'élu, Ginny Ron et Hermione qui avait suivi le combat étaient totalement paralysés par la stupeur, Ron réagit et se mit à courir vers Harry mais cela était peine perdu, la lumière verte ne se trouvait plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètres de sa cible, les Gryffondors ne voulaient pas y croire, les mangemorts et Voldemort lui-même observaient la scène avec joie, Kawen ,lui, voyant que les mangemorts ne s'occupaient plus de lui puisqu'ils préféraient regarder Potter mourir, se prépara à affronter Lord Voldemort une fois Harry mort…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8: Le sacrifice:

Harry Potter était sur le point de se faire tuer par Lord Voldemort, la lumière verte n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètre, personne ne pouvait plus rien pour Harry. Et pourtant si, une personne se sacrifia pour Harry James Potter, une personne qui serait prête à mourir pour Harry, une personne qui aime beaucoup notre héros.

Harry reprenait quelque peu ses esprits, il voyait la lumière verte fondre sur lui, il allait mourir cela ne faisait aucuns doutes maintenant. Tout à coup il entendit un plop et devant lui se matérialisa une forme qui prit de plein fouet le sort de mort. Harry était encore sous le choc mais il regarda la créature immobile qui s'était écroulé à ses pieds en lui sauvant la vie. C'était un elfe de maison aux habits dépareillés, Dobby, c'était Dobby qui lui avait sauvé la vie en sacrifiant la sienne. Harry prit alors le frêle corps inerte de l'elfe dans ses bras et pleura à chaudes larmes occultant le fait que Voldemort se trouvait toujours devant lui. Kawen lui-même avait été fortement surpris par l'action de l'elfe de maison, le jeune Potter avait des alliés puissants mais s'ils se sacrifiaient un à un il n'irait pas loin. Tout à coup un puissant cri se fit entendre et Voldemort se fit attaquer par un phénix qui lui martelait le crâne avec son bec enflammé. Les mangemorts semblaient légèrement perdus et ils battirent en retraite suivie de Voldemort assaillit par l'oiseau de feu. Les trois Gryffondors se remirent de leur choc et allèrent aider Harry qui sanglotait l'elfe dans ses bras.

"-Vous pouvez me dire quel est cet elfe et quel et ce phénix? Demanda alors Kawen qui souhaitait des explications.

-C'…c'est Dobby et Fumsek répondit Harry qui retenait de nouvelles larmes.

-Dobby est un ami d'Harry expliqua Hermione, le phénix c'est Fumsek, l'oiseau de Dumbledore, il était partit en mission heureusement qu'il est revenu à temps.

-Et vous qui êtes vous exactement? Demanda Ron Pourquoi étiez vous avec Voldemort?

-J'ai déjà répondu à ces questions, la seule chose que je peux vous dire c'est que mon but est de faire tomber le ministère de la magie.

-Mais pourquoi? S'enquit Hermione

-J'ai dis que vous n'en saurez pas plus. Répondit fermement Kawen

-Bien mais si vous nous en dites pas plus on ne pourra pas vous accepter dans notre groupe. Annonça Harry, D'autant plus que même si je n'apprécie guère le ministère de la magie je ne veux pas pour autant le renverser.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais vous rejoindre. Par contre occupez vous donc du jeune Malefoy, ordonna t-il en désignant de son index Drago toujours stupefixé.

Et Kawen s'envola dans le ciel nuageux de Londres.

Voldemort était dans une de ses colère froide, bien pire q'une colère normale. Ses mangemorts semblaient paralysés par la voix sifflante, froide et dure de leur maître.

"-Pitoyables serviteurs! Grâce à votre incompétence naturelle Harry Potter est toujours en vie.

Et ce traître de Kawen, à huit contre un vous avez été incapable de l'abattre. _Endoloris _Lâcha Voldemort sur l'un des ses serviteurs.

Voldemort tourna alors le dos à ses mangemorts et partit réfléchir dans le manoir qu'il lui servait de quartier général. Il se dirigea vers la pièce où se trouvait Nagini. Voldemort détestait ce manoir en ruine dans lequel ils avaient été obligés de se réfugier. Voldemort sentit tout de suite que quelque chose clochait, en effet Nagini étant l'un de ses Horcruxe il pouvait savoir s'il était ou non en vie, et justement le seigneur des ténèbres ne sentait plus un seul souffle de vie à travers le serpent. Il entra dans la pièce prudemment et y vit une forme humaine, il pointa sa baguette vers elle et lança un e**xpelliarmus pour prévenir toute attaque, mais la lumière rouge arrêta sa course dans la gigantesque épée que tenait la forme. Epée qui brillait d'une lumière argentée. La forme braqua alors Voldemort avec son arme et le chargea. Le seigneur des ténèbres eut à peine le temps d'esquiver l'attaque et se projeta contre le mur. Voldemort voyait désormais parfaitement ce qui l'avait attaqué, il ressemblait à un inferi avec sa peau blanchâtre, ses longs cheveux blancs comme neige mais ce qui choquait le plus c'était les yeux morts dans leur orbite, il n'y avait plus de pupille. Voldemort comprit alors, cet homme avait tué Nagini sans savoir que c'était un horcruxe et il avait dû réussir grâce à son étrange arme néanmoins il en avait subit les conséquences, l'homme ressemblait à un mort vivant et il en avait même perdu la vue. Il n'empêchait que l'homme avait quand même perçut Voldemort puisqu'il l'avait attaqué. D'ailleurs l'homme chargea une nouvelle fois le seigneur des ténèbres qui décida de transplaner hors de ce manoir maudit et par la même occasion de changer de planque car celle-ci semblait avoir été percée à jour; De plus Kawen connaissait le manoir et il aurait pu s'y rendre et attaquer par surprise le seigneur des ténèbres. **

Zaran Yates était pensif, il ne comprenait pas comment un simple serpent avait pu le rendre aveugle. De plus il avait croisé un sorcier plus que puissant, il l'avait senti, c'était peut être Voldemort en personne mais il n'avait put le voir, seul son entraînement pour les missions de nuit, qui lui avaient permis d'apprendre à se battre même en ne voyant rien, lui permettait de faire face à ses adversaire malgré sa cécité. Zaran décida de quitter ce manoir et de retourner chez son chef pour lui transmettre le peu qu'il avait appris.


End file.
